


Hypothetically

by Cookie_Queen



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Implied Dasey, Post-Enx2103's Life with Luca, Skuca Rights, Stepsibs-allthewaydown, The Dasey Discord Made Me Do It, Writing Fanfiction for Enx2103's Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: Deep into Luca and Skye's final year in college (Skye graduating early!), they have a conversation.ORI have finally decided to start writing fanfiction to my fellow writer's fics because I prefer their stories to anything the show could provide me.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Luca / Sky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Look What Discord Made Me Do





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enx2103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life With Luca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704518) by [Enx2103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103). 



> Life with Luca was a MASTERPIECE--I don't even want to watch the show, I have accepted Enx2103's fic to be reality. To anyone who has been watching my comments both here (and in the discord), I have a very specific agenda I am pushing. Which voila! This fic below is propaganda.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

“Hypothetically,” Luca started out, “we’d do it better than mom and Derek.”

“Do what better?” Skye glanced over at Luca, munching on fries across the table from her. She picked up a fry from his tray, and he lightly tapped her hand. The fry dropped. She rolled her eyes. “Hey, I bought this for you because you have a long drive back. I deserve a bite.”

“You wanted a veggie burger. Live with your decisions lady.” Luca’s eyes were in a staring contest with his burger. “The whole, getting together, managing our feelings bit.” Skye reached for another fry, and Luca didn’t stop her.

“Well, we have the advantage of well, them already doing it—you know Grandma and Grandpa are, well, I can’t imagine at the time it was easy.” Sky looked at her sad veggie burger.

“But either way, we’d do it better. Hypothetically of course.” A bit of ketchup and mustard squirted out on to his cheek. Luca sighed annoyed.

“Again, what would we do better?” Skye grinned, wiping it off with a napkin.

“We’d probably talk about our feelings early—you are good at that, so you’d probably annoy me into it.” He offered her a sip of his drink, and she accepted. “Mom gets scared sometimes, but I know you’d be fearless.”

“Hmm, you’d probably be much better accepting what was happening. Dad likes to pretend he knows what is going on, but he sometimes is just living in a different reality.” Sky finally took a bite of the veggie burger, and then made a face. “Hypothetically, you’d probably accept that if we were to happen. You'd be okay.

“For sure—and thankfully neither of us are professional athletes so neither of us need to consider what the media thinks,” He gestured with a fry and Sky nodded.

“Yeah, and neither of has met anyone else, so there would be no one else in the picture,” Sky took another bite and shook her head, setting it down.

“And even if there was someone else hypothetically, we’d recognize what was between us was probably more important. We are both reasonable adults,” Luca spoke with food in his mouth and Skye gagged, “and we’d probably talk to our parents about dating someone at the very least.”

“Yeah, keeping secrets from them is so hard anyways. We’d chat about them early and get it out of the way.” Sky said while snatching his drink and sipped until the straw ran dry. “And yeah, it would be weird, but if Aunt Amelia could manage it, why not us?”

“And if we broke up, we could be good about it. It’s not like I haven’t known you my whole life—”

“And likewise, we’d have to be okay with going our separate ways instead of pining for each other for years and years.” Sky got another napkin to hand to Luca, who was ready to wipe his hands on his pant leg.

“Even if we did, we’d probably would not have kids in the meantime, so they wouldn’t be involved in everything.” Luca graciously accepted the napkin. “Like seriously, what a weird time in our lives.”

“Right!” Sky adjusted her glasses. “I mean, hypothetically, we’d be married with multiple children by the time we were their age.”

“Yeah, we’d have a future planned out rather than just trying to hold on to a present moment. We’re smart like that you and me.” Luca held out his hand for a high five. Skye reached for his last napkin to wipe off the ketchup, then slapped her hand against it. “Oh, this reminds me. How are grad applications going?”

“Oh my god, they are the actually worst. So many essays, so many random passwords to keep track of—and don’t get me started on how different they depending on what country I apply to—how is the job search going for you?”

“Are you thinking about leaving the country?” Luca swallowed quickly.

“Well, yeah. I’d love to go to McGill to stay near Dad, but can’t put all my eggs in one basket. There are only so many universities here, and physics programs are just so hard to get into—Grandma Abby suggested that it may be better to cast a wider net, and ya know, dual citizenship makes it easier.” Sky furrowed her eyebrows. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking going back to LA.”

“Really?” Luca sipped from his soda, and Sky nodded again. “Yeah, that makes sense. Keeping your options open, always be a good thing.”

“Uh, Luca, the job search?” Sky pulled apart her veggie burger, piece by piece.

“Well, interviewing is going well—I think I might end up actually in California too because of the tech stuff, but you know I want to stay close to my mom—”

“You’ll be in Cali?!” Sky exclaimed.

“Well, yeah, maybe. If the Toronto firms don’t come back to me, I’ll probably accept an offer in San Francisco or Los Angeles. One of the seniors my sophomore year had an in with one of the big social media—”

“If you end up in LA, I could show you all the places I used to go and what my neighborhood was like—"

“Sure, if I end up there, then we’d be together again.”

“Yeah.” Sky nibbled on the lettuce in her deconstructed burger. “Luca, did you ever tell Casey that you came to visit me here?”

“It never came up—why? Did you tell Derek I came to visit?” Luca, out of napkins, wiped his lip on his sleeve.

“No—no, nevermind, forget I asked.” Sky muttered.

“Okay, head in the sky again?” Luca smirked.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad we didn’t go to school together again.” Sky rolled her eyes. “UT really didn’t do anything for your wit did it?”

  
  
“Queen’s did nothing for your humor,” Luca grinned, finally finishing his sandwich. Sky rolled her eyes, finally offering him the hand sanitizer in her purse.

“Casey and Dad certainly loved their time here,” Sky said. “I imagine their humor—”

“I wanted to come here with you, you know. For Mom… and Dad.” Luca said quietly.

“I know. I know, Luca.” Sky reached out a hand, to hold his. “I know you better than the back of my hand. It’s why we’d work better than them.” Luca smiled at her, squeezing her hand. “ _Hypothetically!”_

“Of course! Hypothetically.” They both released their hands, and Luca checked his phone. “Well, I guess I should get going. Classes in the morning, and I should really get going.”

“Yeah, me too—got a lot in the morning. Gotta finish those essays—”

  
  
“Yeah!” Luca said, pulling out his keys. “Do you need a ride home?”

“Nah, you get on the road. I can walk from here.” Sky said, gathering her things.

“I guess, I’ll see you in two weeks in Toronto?” Luca asked, pulling together the trash to throw it away.

“Yeah, and remember to get the futon out. I’m not sleeping on your bed again!” Sky scolded.

“So needy Sky—how unnecessary,” Luca chuckled.

“Text me when you get there?” Skye adjusted her glasses again.

“Only if you text me when you get home.” Luca checked his phone again, and Sky nodded. They both gave an extra moment to stare at each other, and Sky giggled. “Okay loser, I’m leaving.”

“Wait, Luca.” Skye held out a hand, gesturing him closer. He rolled his eyes, but Luca walked forward. Sky wrapped her arms around him, and he reciprocated. The hug was tight and warm, and he nuzzled into the little crook in her neck. They stood like that in the local burger restaurant’s outdoor seating, snugly wrapped in each other until Luca’s phone beeped. They both slowly released each other. Luca quietly nodded, glancing at his phone, and Sky placed her hand on his shoulder before popping on to her tippy toes to kiss the corner of his lips. Luca’s face spread into a wide smile.

“Okay, I actually have to go.” Luca whispered, and he heaved his duffle bag to his side. “Bye Sky.”

“Bye Luca.” Sky smiled back. “Two weeks.” Luca nodded, turning around to head to his car.

They’d figure it out. Hypothetically.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Don't ask me for an apology--I will not give one freely. Bad bitches don't apologize, we glower in the knowledge that you agree with us, but are unsure how to say anything. I am part of the proud (the few, the brave) who has taken this mantle up, and I wrote it to make a Skuca shipper (yes this name requires some workshopping) out of you. 
> 
> Leave a comment otherwise.
> 
> To Enx2103, thank you so much for your brilliant work and giving me your blessing on this fic!


End file.
